26 historias de Street Fighter
by PhantomN3twork
Summary: ¡Buenas! Esto es una serie de One-shots sobre Street Fighter como dice el título. Cada título de un One-shot comenzará con una letra de la A a la Z, osea, un One-shot comenzara con la letra A, otro con la B, otro con la C, etc. No sé si me explico, de todos modos pasen, lean y disfruten.


¡Hoooola gente! Aquí Phantom de vuelta con un nuevo fic, por llamarlo así. La verdad es que esta idea vino a mi mente un día que estaba jugando Street Fighter IV y pensé ''¿Por qué no hago un fanfic de esto? O mejor ¿Una serie de one-shots?''. Y bueno, aquí me tienen, la verdad es que el título que le puse a esto no me gustó mucho y sé que no es muy bueno pero solamente es para ''rellenar'', los verdaderos ''títulos'' están aquí. Y bueno, comenzamos con la primera letra, ''A'', este one-shot es sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos: **Akuma** y sobre uno de mis no-tan-favoritos: **Dan**. Disfruten:

* * *

><p>One-shot Nº 1: Ansatsuken VS Artes Saikyo<p>

Summary: Akuma se encuentra practicando en un templo pero es interrumpido por el molesto Dan Hibiki, quien estaba dispuesto a pelear sin saber lo que le esperaba, enojado, Akuma acepta la pelea.

Akuma se encontraba practicando ''tranquilo'' en un templo antiguo ubicado en Asia Este, su ''tranquilidad'' fue interrumpida por una voz que encontró increíblemente molesta.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Dime quien eres y pelea conmigo!- Grito aquella voz, cuando Akuma se dio vuelta vio a un hombre extraño con un gi de karate rosado.

-Yo soy Akuma… ¡Y te enseñaré el verdadero significado de dolor!- Fueron las palabras que dirigió Akuma a su contrincante, quien no era nada más ni nada menos que el infame Dan Hibiki.

Dan ''rodó'' en frente de su enemigo y mostro su puño de forma amenazante.

-¡Espero que estés a punto para una paliza!- Fue lo que dijo.

Y así fue como la pelea dio inicio. Dan fue rápido hacia su oponente y trato de golpearlo con un ''Dankukyaku'', pero Akuma fue aún más rápido y contraatacó con un ''Gohadoken'', apenas Dan se levantó Akuma fue y le dio una patada, seguida de otro ''Gohadoken''. Dan volvió a levantarse del suelo y dio un salto, esquivando otro ''Gohadoken'' de Akuma, trato de golpearlo en el aire pero Akuma contraatacó con un fuerte golpe en su cara, mandándolo a volar un par de metros. Fue corriendo para darle una patada pero recibió otro puñetazo en la cara por parte de Akuma que lo mando tres metros hacia atrás.

-Que débil…- Se burló Akuma. –Estas a punto de caer y ni siquiera has podido darme un golpe ¡Los débiles como tú deben morir!- Gritó mientras se acercaba para darle una patada en la cara.

-¡Yo no soy ningún débil!- Gritó Dan mientras cargaba su técnica más poderosa, el no-tan-legendario ''Haoh Gadoken''. -¡Ahora toma esto!-

Akuma trató de darle una patada antes de que Dan lanzara su ataque, pero recibió el ''Haoh Gadoken'' completamente, lo que lo mando varios metros atrás. Dan fue corriendo hacia su rival y esquivo de un salto un ''Gohadoken'' lanzado por Akuma, por lo que logró darle un par de golpes, pero obviamente eso no fue suficiente para derrotar al legendario Akuma, quien contraatacó con un ''Gohadoken'', seguido de una patada, seguida de otros dos ''Gohadokens''. Dan se levantó y logró darle 5 puñetazos a Akuma, rápidamente lo mandó al aire con un ''Koryuken'', sin embargo Akuma se levantó rápidamente y le dio en la cara con su ''Tatsumaki Zankukyaku'', dejando a Dan tirado en el suelo.

Akuma miro a su oponente con decepción –Eres realmente débil, aún con tu mayor esfuerzo no pudiste derrotarme, y solo necesite dos técnicas para lograr dejarte en el suelo. Que decepción- Akuma se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a irse.

Sin embargo Dan logró levantarse del suelo, aún no estaba derrotado -¡Alto!- Le gritó a su contrincante. -¡No me has derrotado! ¡Te mostraré el verdadero poder de las Artes Sayko!- Gritó mientras se ponía en pose de combate.

-¿Quieres morir?- Preguntó Akuma de forma amenazante. –Está bien. Te mataré si es lo que quieres- Dijo mientras se ponía en pose de combate.

Y así una nueva pelea dio inicio. Dan fue corriendo para atacar pero Akuma lo detuvo con otro ''Gohadoken'', y trató de golpear a Dan pero este esquivó el golpe, después Dan trató de golpearlo con un ''Koryuken'' pero Akuma logró esquivarlo con su ''Ashura Senku''. Dan esquivó un ''Gohadoken'' pero fue golpeado por un ''Shakunetsu Hadoken'', trató de darle una patada después de eso pero Dan logró cubrirse y contraatacó golpeando a Akuma en el estómago con fuerza, dejándolo sin aire por un momento. Dan aprovechó y fue corriendo hacia atrás, Akuma lanzó un ''Gohadoken'' pero rápidamente Dan contraatacó con su ''Haoh Gadoken'' que le golpeó a Akuma completamente, Dan fue confiado a golpear a su rival pero recibió un puñetazo en la cara, seguido de un ''Tatsumaki Zankukyaku''. Después Akuma se hizo hacia atrás y dio un salto, para así golpear a Dan en la cara con una patada, después lo tomó del pecho y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás. Dan se levantó y quiso golpearlo con un ''Dankukyaku'', pero Akuma lo tomó del pie y lo lanzó hacia atrás, después dio un salto y le dio en la cara con un ''Zanku Hadoken'', lo que dejo a Dan tirado en el suelo, débil.

-Hmph… Sabía que no podrías derrotarme, tú no peleas de verdad. Tú solamente te burlas copiando técnicas que no son tuyas. No tienes dignidad ni honor, eres un simple imbécil que se cree un buen luchador, cuando en realidad no eres nada más que un hombre débil- Akuma se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Yo no soy débil!- Gritó Dan, que comenzaba a ponerse de pie con dificultad

-¿Qué no lo eres?- Akuma se dio vuelta y encaró a Dan –No pudiste derrotarme aunque me hayas golpeado con tu técnica más fuerte. Ni siquiera tuve que usar técnicas poderosas para ganarte-

-¡Eso no significa que sea débil! ¡Soy Dan Hibiki! ¡El creador de las Artes Saikyo!- Gritó. -¡Soy un verdadero maestro!-

-¿Maestro? Cuando tus ''Artes Saikyo'' sirvan de algo podrás pensar en llamarte maestro. Ahora no eres más que una vergüenza. Vete de aquí antes de que te mate- Respondió Akuma mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba

Dan se cansó de ''discutir'' con el tal Akuma y se dirigió fuera de aquel templo, derrotado y humillado por un desconocido, Dan no podía sentirse peor. Algo cansado, llegó al lugar donde se hospedaba junto con Sakura y Blanka. Apenas llegó fue recibido por Sakura, quien se sorprendió al ver las heridas de su ''maestro''.

-¡Hibiki-san! ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Sakura al ver las heridas que Dan tenía en el cuerpo.

-Nada, Sakura. Heridas por tanto entrenamiento- Mintió y después rio un poco. -¿Preparaste la cena?-

-¡Justo como lo pidió Hibiki-san!- Respondió enérgica.

-Bien, puedes darle mi ración a Blanka. Hoy no tengo hambre y estoy algo cansado, iré a dormir- Comentó Dan.

-¡Entendido Hibiki-san! ¡Buenas noches!- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Sakura. Seguiremos mañana con el entrenamiento- Contestó Dan mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Dan entró en su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama -¿Será verdad que soy una vergüenza? ¿Qué no soy nada más que un simple hombre débil?- Se preguntó a sí mismo el creador de las Artes Saikyo mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Akuma. –No ¡Soy increíble!- Se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía -¡Él solo me venció porque tuvo suerte y yo estaba cansado! ¡Sí! ¡Fue por eso!- Agregó -¡La próxima vez que nos veamos le daré una paliza que no olvidará!- Dan sonrió confiado y se puso a dormir, esperando su próximo combate con Akuma.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ese fue el primero, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos cuando suba el segundo. ¡Adiós!<p> 


End file.
